Un amour déraisonnable?
by kama-chan59
Summary: Il y a bien des façons de sauver quelqu'un. Kuroko va s'en rendre compte.


**Note de l'auteure:**

Voilà mon nouvel OS. Je reviens avec un nouvel OTP atypique, que je n'ai jamais vu nul part. Il faut dire que mon cerveau carbure tout le temps à la recherche de couples improbables. Alors même si mes chouchous sont, et resteront, Akashi et Kuroko, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur ces couples méconnus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Et merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé, favorisé ou followé mes autres OS.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Harasawa/Kuroko

* * *

 **UN AMOUR DÉRAISONNABLE?**

Kuroko Tetsuya, élève en deuxième année au lycée de Seirin, âgé de 17 ans, rentrait chez lui après avoir passé la soirée chez son ami, et coéquipier, Kagami Taiga. Il n'habitait pas tout près, mais son ami ne pouvait pas l'héberger pour la nuit, son maître étant en visite et logeant chez lui. Cette dernière ayant les mauvaises habitudes de se promener nue dans l'appartement et d'embrasser tout le monde, il préférait, de toute façon, rentrer chez lui. Il souhaitait bien du courage au roux, sachant que ces manies avaient le don de l'énerver.

Alors qu'il en était à mi-chemin, il entendit des pas derrière lui et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il était cerné.

 **\- Salut, le nain. Tu t'souviens d'moi? Enfin, je veux dire, de nous?**

 **\- Oui.**

Oh que oui! Il se souvenait d'eux. Ils avaient déjà essayé de l'agresser il y avait deux mois de cela, mais il avait réussi à s'enfuir en s'engouffrant dans le métro qui était encore ouvert. Seulement voilà, à cette heure-ci, même s'il avait été à proximité d'une station, il n'y avait plus de métro. En plus, ils étaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois et le cernaient complètement. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef, un grand baraqué, d'environ 1m90, à peu près comme Aomine mais en plus large, était brun aux yeux vert. C'était lui qui avait parlé le premier et ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

 **\- Cette fois-ci, t'peux pas t'échapper. Alors, file nous ton fric.**

 **\- Mais, je n'ai pas d'argent.**

 **\- Ah ouais, c'est bien vrai, ça?**

 **\- Oui. Je vous le répète, je n'ai pas d'argent.**

 **\- Alors ça t'dérangera pas qu'on vérifie.**

 **\- C'est inutile, je n'ai vraiment rien sur moi, je vous le jure.**

La peur commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Il voyait bien que ces gars ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas menti. Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

 **\- Et arrête de nous r'garder avec cet air là. Tu t'crois meilleur qu'nous ou quoi!**

 **\- Non, pas du tout, je vous regarde normalement.**

 **\- Arrêtes d'mentir!** Hurla le chef de bande.

Et un premier coup de poing l'atteignit en plein sur la mâchoire. Il se sentit sonné mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit un autre coup dans l'estomac. Il tomba à genoux, les mains sur son estomac, essayant de reprendre son souffle coupé par la violence de l'impact. Un coup de pied le frappa dans le flanc gauche, en plein sur les côtes. Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur lui, un peu partout sur son corps. Par réflexe, il avait positionné ses mains sur la tête, essayant vainement de la protéger.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix qui disait qu'elle avait appelé la police. Il lui semblait reconnaître cette voix. Il la connaissait, il en était sûr. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner de lui, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir cette personne là.

 **\- Harasawa-san? Euh, merci d'être intervenu.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, Kuroko. Mais comment te sens-tu? Tu es capable de te relever?**

 **\- C'est douloureux, mais je crois que je peux me relever.**

Au moment où le plus vieux approcha sa main pour l'aider à se mettre debout, le bleuté eut un mouvement inconscient de recul. Il était évident que cette agression l'avait traumatisé.

 **\- Calme-toi, Kuroko. Je veux seulement t'aider, pas te frapper.**

Et il recommença le même mouvement, mais plus lentement, comme on le ferait avec un animal blessé. Il l'aida à se redresser et lui demanda s'il savait pourquoi ces voyous en avaient après lui.

Le plus jeune raconta alors toute l'histoire, en commençant par la première tentative avortée.

Le coach de Tōō écouta attentivement le récit de l'adolescent. Au fur et à mesure, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de l'injustice? Il était vrai qu'il était facile de s'en prendre à ce petit bonhomme pas bien costaud. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce jeune-homme suscitait en lui un réel intérêt depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré lors du premier match Tōō-Seirin, mais il ne savait encore ni pourquoi, ni à quel point.

 **\- Tu dois porter plainte, Kuroko. Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, et après je t'emmène au commissariat.**

 **\- Non! S'il vous plaît! Pas ça!**

Le plus jeune s'était accroché désespérément à la chemise de l'entraîneur, les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Je vous en prie. N'en parlez à personne.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Au contraire, c'est toi la victime.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache à quel point je suis faible.**

 **\- Mais, enfin, tu n'es pas faible. Personne n'aurait pu se défendre. Ils étaient six et tu étais tout seul.**

 **\- Je vous en prie.**

Kuroko pleurait toujours et continuait de le supplier, alors l'homme céda. De toute façon, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le forcer. Il était déjà assez traumatisé comme ça. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour l'aider, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

 **\- Bien, alors je t'emmène chez moi. Il faut au moins soigner ces blessures. Ils ne t'ont pas loupé.**

Le petit passeur acquiesça et se laissa emmener par son sauveur, les larmes ne voulant plus s'arrêter.

Une fois chez Harasawa, ce dernier s'occupa des blessures une par une. Il désinfecta les plaies et les recouvrit de pansements ou de bandages, selon la nécessité. Puis il appliqua un baume sur les hématomes. Le petit corps était recouvert de blessures. À cette vision, le brun sentit son cœur se serrer à lui en faire mal.

Il installa le bleuté dans la chambre d'amis et appela ses parents pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Il fut surpris que personne ne décroche. Il prépara du thé et alla voir le petit fantôme.

 **\- Kuroko, je t'ai préparé une tasse de thé.**

 **\- Je vous remercie.**

Et l'adolescent prit la tasse qui lui réchauffa les mains qui étaient glacées.

 **\- J'ai appelé chez toi pour rassurer tes parents et les prévenir que tu ne rentrerais pas ce soir. Mais personne n'a décroché.**

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, gardant le regard rivé sur sa tasse de thé, et garda le silence. Il était vrai que sa vie familiale était quelque peu spéciale et il avait peur que l'adulte ne le juge ou pire, qu'il le prenne en pitié. Il avait horreur de la pitié. Elle ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point il était faible, et cette faiblesse le rendait dingue. Il pensait avoir trouvé le soutien dont il avait besoin à l'époque où il faisait partie intégrante du petit groupe d'amis formé par la génération miracle. Mais quand l'équipe avait volé en éclat, il avait perdu sa bouffée d'air frais. À présent, il se retrouvait seul, comme avant Teikō, et comme après aussi. Les miracles étaient les seuls à être au courant de son mal-être, et il leur avait fait croire qu'il allait mieux, quand il les avait "retrouvés" après leur première Winter-Cup. Quant à Seirin, il ne leur avait rien dit. Il avait bien trop honte et il avait peur de revivre le même abandon qu'avec son ancienne équipe.

 **\- Kuroko? Quelque chose ne va pas?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Kuroko, tu m'entends?**

Harasawa parlait doucement, il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer ni lui faire peur. Il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que l'agression qui le perturbait. Il devait y avoir d'autres choses, différentes mais tout aussi graves, peut-être même pires. Il se devait d'avancer prudemment avec ce jeune-homme. Peut-être avait-il été trahi par le passé? Cela expliquerait ses réticences à se confier. Il voulait vraiment aider ce gamin. Il n'identifiait pas clairement les sentiments qui naissaient et grandissaient en lui au fil de leurs rencontres qui commençaient à se faire nombreuses, mais il savait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de particulier pour lui.

 **\- Tu veux une autre tasse de thé?**

 **\- Non, merci.**

 **\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, de quoi que ce soit, je serais là pour t'écouter. Je ne te jugerais pas, je ne te verrais pas autrement que comme je te vois maintenant. Je garderais tout pour moi, sans jamais rien révéler à qui que ce soit. Et surtout, je ne te trahirais jamais. Sois-en sûr, JAMAIS!**

Le bleuté releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans le regard de son vis à vis. Il le trouva sincère, inquiet aussi et autre chose qu'il n'arriva à interpréter sur l'instant. Il se sentit rassuré et commença à parler d'un ton détaché, pour commencer, puis avec plus d'assurance au fil du temps. Il finit même en soutenant le regard de son hôte.

 **\- Par où commencer? Par mes parents, sûrement. Dans ma très jeune enfance, c'est là que tout a commencé. Je devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans quand mes parents ont compris que je ne serais jamais très grand. J'étais toujours le plus petit de ma classe. Je leur faisais honte, je crois. J'étais très jeune, alors je n'en suis pas sûr à 100 %. Plus je vieillissais, plus ils m'ignoraient, me faisant comprendre mon insignifiance dans leurs existences si importantes. Au cours de ma deuxième année de collège, ils ont commencé à voyager beaucoup, à tel point que, depuis, je ne dois pas les voir plus de une ou deux fois par an, en coup de vent. Ils viennent, défont leurs valises, lavent le linge et refont leurs valises. En trois heures, ils sont repartis. Je suis toujours seul. Mais j'ai intégré l'équipe première de Teikō, et je me suis fait des amis, la GM. Je me suis confié à eux, et ils m'ont soutenu du mieux qu'ils ont pu. Mais eux aussi ont fini par m'abandonner. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi ou comment. Vous connaissez l'histoire. Cette trahison m'a fait mal. Bien-sûr, je suis vraiment content de les avoir retrouvés, et je leur ai pardonné, mais la douleur est toujours là, au fond de moi. Alors quand ils m'ont demandé comment ça allait, j'ai menti. Je leur ai dit que tout s'était arrangé, que ça allait mieux. Alors qu'en fait, mes parents continuent à me fuir et à me détester. Et Seirin, je ne leur ai rien dit. Je suis obligé de les voir tous les jours au lycée, alors s'ils devaient me juger ou pire, avoir pitié de moi, je ne le supporterais pas. Et ces voyous ont débarqué un soir, clamant qu'ils allaient me prendre tout mon fric ou, à défaut, me tabasser et peut-être même plus. Ils disaient qu'ils me trouvaient mignon, avec ma petite taille et mon corps mince. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, ils auraient fini par me violer. Et tout ça, toutes ces histoires, c'est parce que je suis faible. Je me dégoûte!**

Kuroko avait fini son récit et il était en larmes. Des larmes silencieuses, résignées. Mais le maître de maison en avait décidé autrement. Oui, ses parents étaient des salauds, des mauvais parents. Comment ne pas aimer un enfant aussi poli, aussi bien élevé, aussi gentil. Mais il comprenait mieux son manque de présence. Il avait du apprendre à disparaître très jeune, pour ne pas déranger ses parents. Oui, la GM avait merdé et l'avait laissé se débattre seul alors qu'ils avaient tous promis de lui apporter leur soutien, et oui, ces saletés de délinquants avaient rajouté un énième traumatisme sur les frêles épaules déjà bien chargées de ce jeune garçon. Mais NON, tout n'était pas perdu.

 **\- Je suis là, moi. Et je te l'ai dit. Je ne te lâcherais pas. Je ne te trahirais pas. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je te le promets, je te le jure. Alors, fais-moi confiance.**

 **\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi? On ne se connaît pas tant que ça. Je ne suis même pas un de vos élèves. Alors pourquoi?**

 **\- Tu as besoin d'aide. C'est une certitude, mais tu ne te tourneras plus vers les membres de la GM, tu ne diras rien à Seirin et je suis sûr que tu n'iras pas voir un psychologue. Je me trompe?**

 **\- Non, vous avez raison.**

 **\- Alors c'est moi qui m'occuperais de ton soutien psychologique, si tu le veux bien.**

 **\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

 **\- Je t'avoue que j'éprouve un intérêt certain en ce qui te concerne et ce, depuis notre première confrontation lors de l'Inter-High. Je pense souvent à toi. En fait, je crois que je t'apprécie. Pour le reste, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir.**

 **\- D'accord, j'accepte votre aide et je vous remercie. Je vous présente également mes excuses pour toute la gêne que je vous occasionne.**

 **\- Je suis ravi que tu acceptes, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je le fais parce que ça me fait plaisir, et comme je te l'ai dit, je t'apprécie. Et puisque tes parents sont absents, tu pourrais rester trois ou quatre jours, histoire que je puisse surveiller l'état de tes blessures et t'apporter les soins nécessaires. Tu ne pourras pas faire ça seul, surtout pour les blessures que tu as dans le dos. Tu pourras rester dans la chambre d'amis. Et puis cela sera plus pratique si tu ressens le besoin de parler, je ne serais pas loin.**

 **\- Je vous remercie sincèrement.**

 **\- Kuroko! Pourquoi pleures-tu?**

Le brun s'était approché doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, comme plus tôt dans la ruelle. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos en des gestes apaisants.

 **\- C'est rien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un en fait autant pour moi, et seulement pour moi.**

Harasawa le garda encore un long moment dans cette étreinte improvisée, mais aucune des deux parties de s'en plaignit. Ils se sentaient bien comme ça, tout simplement.

* * *

Les jours passaient et les sentiments confus du coach de Tōō se faisaient de plus en plus clairs dans sa tête. Il était tout bonnement en train de tomber amoureux du passeur. Il avait bien réfléchi. Il ne se déclarerait pas. Il avait 35 ans alors que Kuroko n'en avait que 17. Ils avaient une différence d'âge de 18 ans. Alors quelle était la probabilité qu'un lycéen de cet âge tombe amoureux d'un vieux de son âge? Il avait sa fierté et ne voulait pas se prendre un râteau de la part de quelqu'un de si jeune.

Mais dans ses rêves, son amour était réciproque et ils étaient heureux. Ils se cachaient dans cet appartement plutôt spacieux, les rideaux toujours tirés pour l'intimité. Ils ne se promenaient que loin de la ville, pour éviter d'être reconnus. Oui, s'il y avait la moindre chance, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices jusqu'à la majorité de son aimé.

Seulement voilà, il ne savait pas ce que ressentait le fantôme et avait peur de le découvrir.

* * *

Kuroko, de son côté, se remettait doucement de son agression. Les blessures physiques étaient déjà guéries, mais le choc psychologique avait du mal à s'effacer. Il était reconnaissant envers Harasawa qui était toujours là pour l'écouter et le réconforter. Et il ne l'aidait pas seulement pour l'agression mais aussi pour ses problèmes familiaux. Le passeur se sentait moins seul. Il sentait qu'il était épaulé et que ce soutien était indéfectible.

Il ressentait également d'autres sentiments mais il n'arrivait pas bien à les définir. C'était un plus que de l'affection, plus que de l'amitié aussi. Peut-être de l'amour? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Quoique … ça faisait un moment qu'il se posait la question. Était-il gay? Il était vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas attiré par les filles. Il suffisait de voir son indifférence envers les atouts de Momoi. Cela dit, était-il dans un état d'esprit suffisamment stable pour pouvoir se lancer dans une telle introspection? Pas vraiment. Il avait l'esprit envahi par tous ses problèmes et il revivait chaque nuit l'attaque dont il avait été la victime. Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sursaut, en sueur et en larmes. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là. En un sens, tant mieux. Ils lui auraient sûrement reproché de déranger leur sommeil.

Il voyait Harasawa chaque mercredi et dimanche après-midi, une fois les entraînements terminés. Ce dernier l'écoutait toujours attentivement. Il le rassurait et avait un rôle essentiel dans le rétablissement de Kuroko. Cependant, il était aussi inquiet. À chaque rencontre, l'adolescent semblait un peu plus pâle, un peu plus fatigué. Et ce dimanche là, il décida de prendre les choses en mains.

 **\- Dis-moi, Kuroko, tu dors bien la nuit?**

 **\- Eh bien, pour être honnête, pas vraiment.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je fais des cauchemars où je revis cette nuit-là. Et je les fais toutes les nuits. Ça commence à devenir épuisant. Je me réveille en sursaut et après, je n'arrive plus à me rendormir, parce que j'ai trop peur, dans cette grande maison vide.**

En terminant sa dernière phrase, le bleuté sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. De voir le passeur sur le point de pleurer serra le cœur de l'adulte. Même s'il se sentait coupable de l'aimer, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé? J'aurais pu essayer de te rassurer, ça t'aurait peut-être soulagé de pouvoir en parler.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. D'ailleurs, je vous aurais sûrement réveillé. Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous soyons deux à mal dormir. Je m'en voudrais d'interférer dans votre travail.**

Le plus vieux prit un temps de réflexion.

 **\- Dis-moi, tes parents seront absents encore plusieurs semaines, n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Oui, au moins deux mois, je pense.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'installer chez moi, dans la chambre d'amis? Ainsi, je pourrais t'aider plus efficacement et comme tu ne serais plus seul, tu dormirais peut-être mieux?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous déranger.**

 **\- Tu ne me dérangeras pas, puisque c'est moi qui te le propose. Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup?**

 **\- Eh bien, euh … d'accord, pourquoi pas.**

Le bleuté laissa s'échapper un léger sourire. Quand le brun s'en rendit compte, il se sentit heureux comme jamais et se dit que ce sourire valait bien qu'il sacrifie quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait. Environ vingt minutes après en avoir parlé, les deux amis étaient partis chercher les affaires dont Kuroko aurait besoin et le jeune garçon s'était installé chez son aîné.

Au bout de dix jours, ils avaient trouvé leurs marques, comme s'il leur était naturel de cohabiter.

Les deux premières semaines, le plus petit se réveillait en pleine nuit en hurlant de peur, dégoulinant de sueur, les joues baignées de larmes. Chaque fois, le plus âgé se rendait à ses côtés et le prenait dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Et chaque fois, le petit fantôme se rendormait dans ces bras qui lui semblaient si protecteurs.

La troisième semaine, les cauchemars s'espacèrent pour n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir la quatrième semaine. Apparemment, le plan du coach fonctionnait. Son petit protégé dormait enfin d'un sommeil récupérateur. Il était ravi de le voir reprendre des couleurs. Il semblait également plus gai. Il n'était pas très expressif, bien-sûr, mais il laissait apparaître, de plus en plus souvent, des petits sourires qui ravissaient le cœur du brun. Et dans ses yeux, une étincelle, celle de l'envie de vivre pleinement sa vie, était apparue pour le plus grand bonheur de son entourage. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver de bien pour qu'un tel changement s'opère en lui, mais il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions. Il était tout juste en train de prendre conscience de ses sentiments et n'était pas encore prêt à en parler à ses proches. Déjà, sa prise de conscience sur son homosexualité lui faisait prendre peur du jugement des autres. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'assumer en public.

* * *

 **\- Bonsoir, Harasawa-san. Je suis rentré.**

 **\- Bonsoir Kuroko. Bon retour. Laisse-moi te présenter. Voici Hajime Sato, un vieil ami.**

 **\- Merci pour le vieux! En tout cas, je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Kuroko-kun.**

 **\- Oui, merci. Je suis, moi aussi, ravi de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps que je rentre si je veux éviter la scène de ménage! Au revoir Kastunori, au revoir Kuroko-kun.**

 **\- Au revoir Sato-san.**

 **\- Au revoir Hajime. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu passeras le bonjour à Takahiro de ma part.**

 **\- Pas de problème, ça sera fait. Bye!**

Une fois le visiteur parti, Kuroko alla prendre son bain avant de faire ses devoirs. Pendant ce temps, Harasawa se mit aux fourneaux.

Alors qu'ils étaient à table, un silence gêné persistait entre eux et ce fut l'adolescent qui se décida à le rompre.

 **\- Il a l'air sympathique votre ami.**

 **\- Hajime? Oui, il est très sympathique.**

 **\- Vous ne vous étiez pas revu depuis longtemps?**

 **\- Hum, je dirais depuis la fin de la fac. On a continué à se téléphoner pendant un temps, mais on a fini par se perdre de vue. J'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'il était en couple depuis plusieurs années.**

 **\- Oh. Vous aviez pourtant l'air très proches.**

 **\- Oui, c'est mon ex. Nous sortions ensemble à la fac.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ça te choque?**

 **\- Non, bien-sûr que non.**

Bien au contraire. Loin d'être choqué, le jeune-homme essayait plutôt d'assimiler la nouvelle. Harasawa-san était gay, ou bi. Mais le plus important était qu'il aimait les hommes. Alors, avait-il sa chance? Se découvrant un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il décida de sauter sur l'occasion d'aborder le sujet, elle était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

 **\- Vous … vous êtes gay?**

 **\- Oui. Mais ne sois pas si gêné, je n'en ai pas honte.**

Arriverait-il, lui aussi, à s'assumer aussi bien? Il l'espérait de tout cœur. Il reprit alors, encore une fois, son courage à deux mains.

 **\- Je … je … il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.**

 **\- Je t'écoute. Tu sais bien que tu peux me parler sans crainte.**

 **\- Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile à dire. Et puis, c'est la première fois pour moi, alors dire ce genre de choses, je ne sais pas comment faire.**

Le professeur de chimie était complètement perdu. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait autant perturber son vis à vis.

 **\- Eh bien, je pense que le plus simple est de dire les choses de manière directe, de faire au plus court. Qu'en penses-tu?**

 **\- Oui, vous avez raison.**

 **\- Alors, je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à me dire?**

Kuroko resserra ses poings et se lança.

 **\- Je … je vous aime.**

Voilà, c'était dit. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de l'autre. Mais celle-ci se fit attendre. Le coach ne bougeait plus. Il gardait la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Son cerveau avait un mal fou à traiter l'information. Lui qui se persuadait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ses sentiments lui soient retournés, voilà que c'était son amour secret qui se déclarait à lui.

Malheureusement, Kuroko ne savait pas lire dans les pensées, et il interpréta mal le silence de son homologue.

 **\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise. Je vais tout de suite préparer mes affaires pour retourner chez moi. Ainsi, je ne vous importunerais plus.**

Et il quitta la table, en colère contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu mettre dans l'embarras cet homme qui l'avait aidé à surmonter son traumatisme, qui l'avait aidé à devenir plus fort, à avoir plus confiance en lui? De nouveau, il se dégoûtait.

Quoi? Il allait partir? Non! Il devait réagir, et vite. Il se leva à la suite du plus jeune et le devança, se plaçant devant lui. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, dans une étreinte tendre.

 **\- ?**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais je n'osais pas te l'avouer. Je pensais que jamais tu n'aimerais un vieux comme moi. Alors quand tu t'es déclaré, j'ai crû rêver. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que tes parents rentrent. Reste avec moi à chaque fois que tu le pourras.**

Le bleuté s'était détendu en entendant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et avait, lui aussi, passé ses bras autour du corps de son aimé. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes avant de se séparer.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle, Kuroko.**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Puisqu'on s'aime et qu'on veut être ensemble, il va falloir être prudents pendant un certain temps.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas? C'est parce-que nous sommes deux hommes?**

 **\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas le seul problème. J'ai 35 ans, et toi, seulement 17. Tu es encore mineur. Jusqu'à ta majorité, il faudra faire attention, que personne ne soit au courant. Si quelqu'un prévient la police, je risque gros, tu sais.**

 **\- Promis, je serais sur mes gardes.**

 **\- Bien, alors c'est réglé. Mais il ne faudra pas se relâcher et ce, pendant les trois prochaines années.**

 **\- C'est promis.**

Le sourire qu'arborait le plus jeune fit fondre son petit-ami. Dans un élan de tendresse, il s'empara de ses lèvres douces pour un baiser amoureux mais chaste. Baiser qui lui fut rendu, avec toute l'inexpérience du plus petit. Il ne put alors s'en empêcher et quémanda l'accès en léchant la lèvre inférieure du bleuté. La demande fut vite acceptée et le baiser s'approfondit, le plus âgé le dominant de sa langue plus habituée à ce genre de choses.

* * *

 _Ellipse_

* * *

Les trois années étaient passées sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux. Kuroko s'apprêtait à passer en troisième année de fac, au printemps prochain. Son anniversaire approchait à grand pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait enfin majeur, et que sa relation amoureuse ne mettrait plus son amant en danger. Il avait hâte d'y être. Ainsi, ils ne seraient plus obligés de se cacher. Bien-sûr, il y aurait toujours le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes et aussi leur grande différence d'âge, mais au moins, n'auraient-ils plus à craindre la loi.

De son côté, ledit amant avait préparé avec soin la soirée d'anniversaire de son cher et tendre. Il avait prévu un dîner en tête à tête, dans un resto chic de la ville, situé au rez-de-chaussé d'un grand hôtel où il avait réservé une suite. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il économisait pour cette soirée, et il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite.

Quand Kuroko rentra des cours ce jour là, il trouva un mot de Katsunori qui lui demandait d'être prêt pour 20H et vêtu d'un costume et d'une cravate. Ce soir il l'emmenait dîner dans un grand restaurant et, non, il n'avait pas le choix.

L'étudiant soupira, il n'aimait pas fêter son anniversaire. Il lui rappelait trop combien il était jeune. Il avait toujours peur que sa moitié le trouve trop immature et le quitte pour quelqu'un de plus mûre. Il s'installa pour commencer ses devoirs et étudia pendant une bonne heure. Ensuite, il prit une longue douche bien chaude et commença à s'apprêter. Quand il eut terminé, il se regarda dans le miroir et trouva que le résultat final ne rendait pas trop mal. Il faisait légèrement plus âgé avec le costume et la cravate. Peut-être ne ferait-il pas honte à son compagnon.

Ils habitaient plus ou moins ensemble depuis les cauchemars dûs à l'agression du fantôme, mais la cohabitation était devenue permanente quand ce dernier avait quitté le lycée pour l'université. Ils se faisaient le plus discrets possible, mais à l'abri derrière ces murs, ils pouvaient laisser libre cours à leur amour.

À 20H tapantes, son téléphone vibra. Il avait reçu un message qui lui demandait de descendre, Harasawa l'attendant dans la voiture. Il se saisit de son manteau, de son portable et de ses clefs, et sortit en verrouillant la porte. Pendant que l'ascenseur le faisait descendre, il se demanda où le brun pouvait bien l'emmener. Il y avait plusieurs restaurants réputés à Tokyo et il n'arrivait pas à deviner dans lequel il irait dîner ce soir. Bah, il lui suffirait de demander. L'autre lui répondrait peut-être.

 **\- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes?**

 **\- Non, c'est une surprise, pour ton anniversaire.**

Il remarqua que l'homme était habillé de manière très élégante. Il se demanda où et quand il avait pu se préparer. Il savait qu'il avait entraîné l'équipe de Tōō jusqu'à une heure assez avancée.

 **\- Tu es très beau et aussi très élégant, Katsu.**

 **\- Je te remercie du compliment, mais tu es, toi aussi, très beau et très élégant, Tetsu. Tu es même carrément à tomber. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé de porter un costume il y a déjà bien longtemps.**

 **\- Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne me moque pas. Je te trouve simplement magnifique.**

Le jeune-homme se contenta de rougir, rendant l'adulte encore plus impatient d'arriver au "dessert".

Une fois arrivés devant l'Impérial Hôtel **(1)** , le professeur laissa ses clefs au voiturier et se dirigea vers le restaurant français de l'établissement, Kuroko sur les talons.

 **\- Bonjour, j'ai effectué une réservation au nom de Harasawa.**

 **\- Bien-sûr Monsieur.**

Et le maître d'hôtel fit venir un serveur.

 **\- Si ces Messieurs veulent bien me suivre.**

Les deux hommes suivirent donc le serveur qui leur remit la carte des apéritifs une fois qu'ils furent installés à leur table.

Ils commandèrent rapidement un soda pour le plus jeune et un whisky pour le plus âgé.

L'apéritif leur permit d'engager la discussion et ainsi de détendre un peu Tetsuya qui s'était un peu tendu devant tant de luxe.

Le serveur revint afin de prendre leurs commandes pour le repas, en commençant par les entrées. Les deux hommes furent sages et commandèrent des salades. En plat principal, Kuroko prit un tournedos rossini et Harasawa préféra une entrecôte. Quant aux dessert, ils prirent un milkshake à la vanille pour le plus jeune et un sabayon pour le plus âgé. Ils se passèrent de café et de thé et rejoignirent la suite que le brun leur avait réservée.

De nouveau, Tetsuya écarquilla ses yeux en grand devant tant de faste. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un endroit pareil et tout l'émerveillait. Son petit-ami admit un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre. Jamais, en trois ans de relation, il n'avait vu son amant aussi expressif, en dehors de leurs petits câlins coquins bien-sûr.

 **\- Alors, ça te plaît?**

 **\- Oui, beaucoup, mais ça a dû te coûter une véritable petite fortune.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.**

Il s'approcha du bleuté par derrière et le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Joyeux vingtième anniversaire, Tetsu.**

Ledit Tetsu sourit tendrement.

 **\- Merci. De tout mon cœur, merci. Pour tout. Pour m'avoir aidé, pour être là, avec moi, pour toutes les petites et grandes attentions et surtout pour m'aimer aussi fort que je t'aime.**

Pour toute réponse, Katsunori le retourna et l'embrassa avec passion, le poussant doucement vers le lit, et le faisant tomber dessus, le surplombant mais sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Sa main gauche commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amour, alors que ce dernier en faisait de même avec la sienne. Ils se retrouvèrent torses-nus et se caressèrent mutuellement, n'oubliant aucun centimètre carré de peau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ils connaissaient parfaitement le corps de l'autre et connaissaient par cœur les zones érogènes de leur partenaire. Ils trouvaient, d'ailleurs, un malin plaisir à aller titiller ces zones en particulier, faisant résonner les premiers gémissements chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Les pantalons et les boxers se firent bientôt sentir de trop et furent retirés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une fois tous les deux nus, le brun reprit toutes ses caresses érotiques depuis le début, mettant son jeune amant au supplice. Il était au comble de l'excitation et le fait que son amant le fasse languir était une véritable torture. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il était pleinement conscient de la différence d'expérience entre lui et son amant plus âgé. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas vu le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait à chaque fois, et aujourd'hui encore. C'était frustrant mais délicieux à la fois.

Harasawa lécha et mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Kuroko. Il suçota la peau fine située derrière ce lobe. Il descendit jusqu'à la peau pâle du cou offert et la couvrit de baiser, en la léchant par-ci, par-là. Ses mains titillaient les tétons en les faisant rouler entre le pouce et l'index, tout en les tirant au gré de ses envies. Son jeune amant n'en pouvait plus de gémir et agrippa les cheveux noirs de son bourreau. La langue taquine continua sa descente lente et infernale jusqu'au torse ou elle remplaça une des mains dans la torture des mamelons érigés par le plaisir. Chaque réaction lui indiquait que son partenaire était pantelant de désir, et chaque son lui indiquait qu'il appréciait hautement les traitements qui lui étaient infligés. Quand la langue baladeuse arriva au niveau du nombril, elle le pénétra et l'aspira. Elle le titillait pour faire monter la tension sexuelle encore d'un cran, cet endroit étant l'une des zones les plus érogènes de l'étudiant.

Au moment où le passeur pensait que son chéri allait enfin s'occuper de son membre, il sentit avec bonheur cette langue joueuse le lécher de bas en haut mais, à son plus grand désarroi, elle ne continua pas. Elle alla embrasser l'intérieur de ses chevilles pour ensuite remonter, en un chemin fait de baisers, jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses. Il fit la même chose pour les deux jambes.

Le plus vieux se saisit d'un flacon de lubrifiant dans le sac qu'il avait apporté plus tôt dans la journée, et en étala généreusement sur trois de ses doigts. Avec l'index, il commença à masser de façon circulaire l'entrée intime du plus jeune pour la détendre et aussi pour l'exciter encore un peu plus. Au moment où il se décida à engloutir le membre érigé pour lui, il pénétra l'anneau de chair avec l'index, lui faisant faire des mouvements circulaires en même temps que des va et vient. Quand il estima l'intimité suffisamment détendue, il rajouta le majeur. Il continua les va et vient tout en écartant ses doigts.

La fellation détournait admirablement l'attention de l'uke qui était plus focalisé sur cette bouche délicieuse que sur sa préparation anale. Il était sur le point de rendre les armes quand l'annulaire vint rejoindre ses deux copains dans la danse qu'ils effectuaient à l'intérieur de ce petit antre chaud et accueillant. Tous les trois, ils s'écartaient et s'enfonçaient, faisant bouger le bassin de Tetsuya inconsciemment. Les sensations que le bleuté ressentait n'étaient en rien comparables à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant. C'était la première fois qu'il était autant excité et autant réceptif aux attentions de son homme. Et dans un cri d'extase, il se libéra dans la bouche de Katsunori, bien trop dans les nuages post-orgasmique pour pouvoir le prévenir à temps. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de préparer sa venue. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il positionna son membre devant le petit trou préparé spécialement pour lui et s'y enfonça d'un coup, provocant un cri de pur plaisir de la part du plus petit. Il recommença et, cette fois-ci, il frappa en plein dans la prostate de son petit-ami.

 **\- Oh oui! Katsu! Encore! Plus fort! C'est vraiment trop bon!**

Il prit garde de garder le bon angle et plaça les jambes de son amour sur ses épaules afin de pouvoir entrer encore plus profondément. Il prenait le plus d'élan possible et gardait la cadence. Les cris de plaisir et son prénom crié avec une telle sensualité faisaient monter son propre désir. Il n'avait jamais vécu de scène aussi érotique. Il se saisit de la verge de son aimé, revenue à la vie, et y imprima des coups de poignet au même rythme que ses coups de boutoir.

Après avoir changé maintes fois de positions, ils se libérèrent tous les deux. Le brun dans l'antre chaud de son amant et le bleuté sur les draps. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, les souffles erratiques, mais heureux d'être ensemble.

Kuroko se lova tout contre le torse fort et rassurant de son amant et il sentit deux bras puissants se refermer autour de lui.

 **\- Merci pour cette soirée, c'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. Je t'aime, Katsu.**

 **\- Je t'en prie. C'est normal, car moi aussi je t'aime, Tetsu.**

C'est donc repus et le sourire aux lèvres que nos deux amants s'endormirent, ravis que la majorité du plus jeune mette enfin fin à cet amour déraisonnable entre un enseignant adulte et un étudiant mineur.

* * *

* Voilà, encore un OS de terminé. Cette idée était la mienne, mais la prochaine sera sûrement une commande. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore décidé de quelle demande je vais me servir. Vous aurez donc la surprise mercredi prochain!

N'oubliez pas la petite review, que vous ayez aimé ou pas.

Bises.


End file.
